


Playdate Jim Hawkings/Reader

by Kepadecado



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Jim Hawkings - Freeform, School, Treasure Planet Romance, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kepadecado/pseuds/Kepadecado
Summary: Little Jim Hawkings finds a new friend





	Playdate Jim Hawkings/Reader

A young boy of five put together a toy boat. A man walk into the inn the boy was staying in.

"Dad! Look what I made!" the boy cheerfully.

The man didn't even look at the boy. He merely patted the boy's head and went up the stairs. The boy was hurt by his father's lack in affection. He sadly sat down looking at his bout he was so proud of.

"I like your boat!" a cheerful voice.

The boy quickly turned to a girl with a white shirt with a blue moon on it with pink shorts.

"I made it myself!" he perked up showing the girl his boat.

"Wow! Really? That's amazing!" The girl looked at the boat amazed. 

"Yep! One day I'm gonna have the biggest fastest boat in the uuniverse! And I'mma be the captain!" the boy said holding his arms up to describe the shape of the boat. 

"Can I come on your boat too!" the girl asked with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know. I never heard of a girl on a boat." He said thinking about it.

"That's mean! I've been on a lot of pretty boats. An they're Verwy big! Bigger than this house!" the girl said.

"Na uh! That's not true!" the boy huffed.

"Oh yea!?" the girl huffed as marched off to a table snatching something. Then she marched back to the boy and shoved a piece of paper in his face. The paper was an advertisement for a vacation on a huge cruise ship. 

"What's that?" he asked her. 

"My mom works on it! We go on so many pretty places! And the boat has so many rooms! Like more than 4 rooms" she said holding up three fingers.

"Wow! You must have seen a lot of stuff. Can you show me these places?" he asked.

"Will you let me on your boat?" she countered.

"Fine! But you have to follow my rules ok?" he said.

"Ok!" the girl said smiling.

"(Name)! We have to go sweety!" a woman called.

"Oh! That's my mom. I gotta go!" the girl said.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" The boy asked with hopeful eyes. You were the only kid his age and he liked you alot.

"I don't know. I'll ask my mom if we can come back so we can play together!" the girl said giving him a hug.

"Eww! You gave me a hug!" he said breaking your grip.

"Everybody likes hugs!" she said. 

"Not me."

"(name)!" Your mom called

"Oh I have to go." she said.

"(name)? Is that your name?" he asked. She nodded.

"I like it! My name is Jim. I hope you come back soon!" he said shaking your hand.

"Me too! Bye Jim!"(name) said running back to her mother

 

 

Two years later

"Hey ___! Wanna play pirates again?" a 7 year old Jim asked his best friend.

"Yea! I want to be Captain Flint this time!" a four-year-old girl said with a huge smile.

The two children went up the stairs to Jim's room to find the plastic swords and eye patches his mother bought for both of you. 

"Thanks (Mom's name) for bringing (name). She's been a wonderful friend to Jim especially since his father is always away." Sarah said.

"No problem Sarah. She loves playing with Jim so its a win win for us right?" (Mom's name) smiled.

Sarah sighed as she sat at the table. Both mothers saw you both ran down the stairs fighting playfully with toy swords. 

"You got nowhere to go Captain Flint!" Jim growled aiming the sword at you.

"HAHAHA! You'll never catch me!! I always disappear without a trace!" You said running away.

"We're going out side mom!" Jim said opening the door for you.

"Stay in the front yard!"

"OK!" You both said leaving.

 

"Have you talk to John yet Sarah?" Your mom asked.

Sarah said nothing.

"Sarah this can't go on forever! Jim is 7! He either needs to be here for him or-"

"Don't you think I know that! The way he brushes off Jim, or how Hurt Jim is that he feels second rate compared to his father's job!" she cried.

Your mom placed a hand on Sarah's shoulders.

"You both deserve better than this Sarah. Talk to him. 

"I'll...I'll try." she answered.

"Sarah. I also wanted to tell you....we're moving." she barley said.

Sarah was stunned.

"What? When? Where?" she asked.

"Back to the Coral Galaxy with my parents. After what happen to Daniel, I can't Support (name) on my own."

"I understand but the kids won't. They'll be heartbroken."

"I know. Not looking forward to telling (name)." your mom shook her head.

"I'm gonna miss my best friend too." Sarah said.

"I promise we'll come back." you mom said to Sarah.

 

The next day you told Jim you were leaving soon.

 

"Promise to write every day!" he said to you.

"Of course." you said trying not to cry.

"Come on don't cry! This isn't good bye! We'll see each other again." he said giving you a hug. You were shocked because he hated it when you gave him a hug.

"Your my best friend Jim!" you said walking away.

"Your mine too! Don't worry (name) we'll meet again," he said with a smile

Little did both of you know that the next morning was the day Jim's father left for good. You tried to write to Jim even visit but You weren't getting anywhere with Jim. You moved back to Montressor when you turned 14 but Jim didn't visit. When you would try to he was busy.

After a while, you thought that Jim no longer wanted to be friends anymore.

 

By some miracle, you were accepted to the Navey Academy. You wanted to travel the world and help other along the way. Little did you know a brown hair blue eye young man would cross your path sooner than you think.


End file.
